


The one about the grilled cheese

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PreSQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the feelings that the last promo has given me. Emma asks about Robin and when she recieves a no from Regina she decides to make the other woman laugh. Even if it's only a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one about the grilled cheese

 “No”

The word is short and simple and Emma nods sympathetically while looking at the table between them, the kale salad blocking a few sentences of the open book.

“I’m sure you will” Emma says and she cringes because if she can sense the fakeness in her voice Regina will do it also.

Regina, however, doesn’t say a thing as she keeps looking at the page in front of her, her brown eyes sad and unmoving while looking at the fixed picture.

Emma sighs and sits, the idea of drinking the root beer forgotten as Regina keeps looking at the page just as if Robin would cross it and appear in front of her at any given minute.

Considering what Emma had already seen she will not be so surprised.

“Maybe it’s for the better” The brunette finally says as Emma starts eating her cooling grilled cheese “He was married after all, his family is very important, as it is mine”

“If I know something about married people is that it will never end good for you” Replies Emma before actually realizing what she had just said and when Regina looks at her hands and blushes she almost chokes, suddenly seeing what the older woman had tried to hide. “But that was for my experience, as you have said you are a Queen so…”

Regina moves her hand and tries to smile, her lips slightly quivering as she opens both bottles with a quick move of her right index finger.

“Don’t bother; you are right, there are things that will never end well, no matter in what realm you are” The brunette’s voice is soft and looks almost as if Regina is already thinking on something else, the glued page no longer holding her interest “It would be more productive to actually find this author, before the next murderer comes and tries to kill all of us, of course”

“For the next one can I ask for them to bethe long lost daughter of Grumpy?” Groans Emma as she takes the final bite of her sandwich and this time she actually manages to make Regina laugh while the woman eats her salad, their beers in front of them, untouched.

“If that’s the case I don’t know what would think Nora about it” Regina replies with the ghost of a smile still on her lips “But it will be an interesting idea for a villain, maybe even your mother would be able to take care of her”

Emma rolls her eyes because she knows by now that Regina and her mother are in some sort of strange level of friendship, one that even the open petite woman prefers not to talk about.

“Anyway, I guess I should feel happy to not have being burned into oblivion for being late” Continues the blonde with a soft smile playing on her own pale lips as Regina finally takes a sip of the root beer.

The movement itself is quite hilarious since the brunette looks as if she would want to conjure a glass but decides in the last moment not to do it. Emma is so enthralled looking at Regina’s lips that she loses the next words that the older woman says to her.

“What did you just say?” Asks the blonde woman with a frown, eliciting a set of narrowed eyes and a good naturedly smile from the mayoral woman in front of her.

“I said that it was ok since we really didn’t have any lead on the operation. Besides, we didn’t even talk about eating together so you really didn’t show up late” Regina repeats as Emma blushes, the older woman is right, they didn’t have a date but Henry had told her that Regina seemed a little bit tired that morning and she had thought that maybe a talk would help her… friend.

“Yes, but I know that you prefer to eat early and I was worried to actually being late for your lunch” Emma finally says looking awkwardly at the other root beer that she had just grab it.

“Well, then I must say thank you, even I suppose that you were late because of your normal early morning nap at the station” Says Regina with a sly smirk on her own and Emma blushes a little before managing to look annoyed by the banter.

“It’s not like I can do anything else, since we don’t need to worry about being dead on a regular basis the only emergencies I have are about cats and mailmen, I really need to talk with Archie and Pongo about that by the way…” Emma replies with a nod as she feels the heat leaving her cheeks.

“I can make him a call if you want” Regina offers as she closes the book with a thud, the page fluttering for a moment before being collected by the younger woman who puts it next to the book with a quick movement.

“Don’t worry, I will go now to the dinner and I suppose I will see him there” Emma stands and brushes the few crumbs that have managed to escape her mouth

“Don’t eat too much cake then” Regina mutters loud enough to be heard by Emma as the woman collects the leftovers of their lunch. “And Emma… nice work with your hair”

And with that Regina’s door closes leaving a dazzled Emma at the other side with her hands full and her mouth wide open.

“Damn woman…” Think the blonde with a small smile playing on her lips.

She doesn't know that Regina is also smiling at the other side of the door.


End file.
